


Recruited

by Nevanna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna resolves to play by someone else's rules to get what she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recruited

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Elle as part of Represent Fest. Special thanks to Krummavisur for the inspiration.

Anna knows, without being told, that the first time she speaks with the director of S.H.I.E.L.D. will be the last… and if it’s not, it means something will have gone very wrong.

“Let me be clear,” Nicholas Fury says, staring at her from across his desk. “Your talents are valuable assets to us. The fact that you can walk in the daylight, even more so.”

“Thank you, sir,” Anna says crisply. Not once has he addressed her as if she’s an immature teenager, but then, his people have recruited children far younger than her apparent age.

“However, if I ever hear that you’ve compelled or tried to feed on any of my agents, we will consider you to be a threat of the highest order.”

“Yes, sir.” The warning only means that Anna will have to be more careful when gaining access to the information that she needs. She isn’t the only supernatural being on the organization’s payroll. They have connections with witches and other magic users who can help her to find her way back to the only family she’s ever known.

Anna hasn’t just survived this long because she plays by her own rules. She also knows when to play by somebody else’s.


End file.
